This invention relates to a positioning structure for an air fan induction element and stator, and particularly a positioning structure that is capable of precisely positioning an air fan induction element and a stator (either a quadruple-pole stator or an octonary-pole stator) for improving electric current, air pressure and air flow rate and rotation speed of the air fan and increasing air fan durability.
Air fans are being widely used in modem electronic products. The main reason is that integration of electronic products has been enhanced to a very high degree, and a great number of electronic components may be clustered on a very small circuit board.
Air fans generally have a simple structure and a compact size, and can be produced in large quantity at a great efficiency. Hence they have high demands in the electronic industry. Eventually, air fan has become an indispensable element in many electronic products.
Although the electronic elements are small size and consume a little energy, when using for a long period of time the generated heat will accumulate and is difficult to disperse. As a result, the function and performance of the electronic elements will be downgraded, and their durability will also suffer.
The presently positioning of electronic elements and stator in the air fans is not very precise, such as a prior art. It has an excess deviation angle. When the positioning of the electronic elements and stator is not precise, it could cause excess fluctuation in electric current, air pressure, air flow rate and air fan rotation speed, and could result in not stable performance of the air fans and decrease the air fans durability.
The primary object of this invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. This invention aims at providing a structure for precisely positioning the induction element, for quadruple-pole stators or octonary-pole stators, thereby to improve electric current, air pressure and air flow rate and rotation speed of the air fan and to increase air fans durability.
Another object of this invention is to provide vertical or horizontal mounting induction elements to accommodate the air fans of different specifications.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of this invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.